In recent years, a movement has gained traction to replace incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs with solid-state lighting devices that employ more efficient lighting technologies. One such technology that shows tremendous promise employs light emitting diodes (LEDs). Compared with incandescent light bulbs, LED-based light devices are more efficient and longer lasting. With reference to fluorescent bulbs, LED-based light devices are longer lasting. As a result of these advantages over incandescent and fluorescent lighting fixtures, lighting fixtures that employ LED-based light devices are expected to replace fluorescent bulbs in residential, commercial, and industrial applications.